Misscommunication
by redwhirlwind
Summary: A short rocketshipping fan fiction. Basically, Jessie and James get into a fight because they aren't communicating. Everything works out in the end of course, because I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I don't own Pokemon or the Characters, I just wrote the story!


Judging by the faces of the Team Rocket trio, it seems as if it's been yet another unproductive day. James in particular looks more down than normal, and lately he's been questioning Jessie's happiness. They had a tent sent up in Vermillion City so they could keep Ash and Pikachu on close tabs. Today when trying to capture Pikachu, they were all blasted off a bit further than normal, so it was already pretty late. Even so, they hadn't yet eaten. They planned to cook up some food James had managed to get his hands on before going to sleep.

"I'll go look for some firewood," said Meowth. And then he added, only so James could hear, "You better tell her tonight Jimmy!"

James momentarily panicked thinking Jessie had heard. He knew Meowth was right though, he did need to talk to Jessie. He'd been planning to, but every time he tried to bring it up, he got nervous. So many thoughts had been racing through his mind recently. He thought for sure Jessie couldn't be happy with the number of defeats Team Rocket had suffered. They sat down on a log that was next to their tent and started to un-wrap the food James brought. It was fish. At least Meowth would be satisfied with that.

"Hey Jess?" said James at last.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever get tired of getting blasted off? We don't ever seem to get a break, do we?" He didn't know how he was doing this, but tonight was the night he was going to talk to her, even though he was scared of her reaction.

"Of course I'm tired of it! Team Rocket deserves better! If only we could start at the top, we'd be great at telling everyone else what to do!" replied Jessie. After a moment of silence, she tried to reassure him, "But don't worry! One day we'll get Pikachu, and then all our problems will be solved!" She laughed that crazed laugh that made James smile. But this was important, he needed to stay focused.

"No, I want a real answer Jessie. Don't just brush it off. Are you…you can't be happy like this!"

Jessie shifted uncomfortably; she didn't like being questioned like this. Of course she was happy; she had James, and even Meowth. But being Jessie, she couldn't just tell James this. That'd be too easy. Her hot temper got the best of her. "What's with you all of the sudden? It sounds like all our failures are bothering _you_!" she was flustered and her face was just as red as her hair from anger, but more than anything she was confused. There were some things she wanted. She loved material things, and who doesn't? She'd like some extra cash, but she wasn't really upset with the way her life was. She had James, and with him asking all these questions lately, she felt he was unhappy, and all she really wanted was for him to be happy.

James didn't know what to say. He normally found her temper amusing, but tonight, he was already nervous about what to say next and he was practically frozen.

Jessie didn't know what say either, and she was tired of the silence, so she said something she shouldn't have said. "If you're so tired of failing, then maybe you should just run on home to Jessiebelle!" The only reason she said this was because it was her greatest fear.

Just then, Meowth came back with an arm full of twigs. "Hey guys! I found a few twigs but—"

He was cut off because just then James stood up and practically yelled, "I can't believe you just said that! Do you really feel that way? Do you want me gone?"

"Woah, Jimmy. Calm down! After some delicious fish, we'll all be good buddies again!" Meowth tried to console James.

Jessie stood up next, "I didn't mean that, so calm down!"

"Then why'd you say it!" whined James. This wasn't really going as he planned.

"You guys, calm the heck down! I told you, after some fish, we'll-"

"Because!" Jessie answered.

When Meowth realized nothing he could say would help right now, he excused himself. "You know, we could use some more firewood…"

Jessie and James had barely noticed he came back in the first place. They were furious, but each one mostly with themselves, and how they couldn't tell each other their feelings.

"Because I say things I don't mean when I'm scared!" she screamed this out of frustration, but it was in more of a whisper. Jessie hasn't ever admitted she's been scared before.

"That doesn't give you any right to-wait. Jess, why are you scared?" he suddenly wasn't mad anymore, but genuinely concerned.

"I'm scared because I don't want you to leave, and if you're not happy with the success of Team Rocket, which seems like that's the case, you could always go back home and be rich again."

"Jessie, I don't even like being rich. I've told you that before. It's not all it's cracked up to be! And if you really think I'd leave you—and Meowth, for someone like Jessiebelle you're crazy," he hesitated for a moment. "No. If you really think I'd ever leave you for anyone else, _then_ you're crazy," he crossed his arms and put his foot down. Jessie started to tear up. "Oh no, don't cry!" He tried to comfort her with a hug.

"I'm so sorry I made you cry, Jess. Can I tell you something?" as he asked her that question, he started to cry, because he realized he could finally tell her what he needed to. Jessie nodded her head. He took her head off his shoulder; he needed to look her in the eyes when he said this. "I love you," he said.

Jessie immediately buried her head back into his shoulder and continued to cry.

"Oh no! I've done it again! Stop crying, please!" he was panicking.

Meowth came back a second time and saw what was happening, "I think those are tears of joy, James!"

"What?" he was confused again.

"Meowth's right," said Jessie.

"Meowth's always right," he said confidently.

"Oh shut up! You shouldn't be eavesdropping, anyway, you dumb cat!" she then turned back to James. "To clear things up, I'm not unhappy. And I love you too."

"Really?"

"No, I decided to tell you that for kicks."

"Oh," said James in a disappointed voice.

"I was being sarcastic, of course I love you. How could I not love you James?"

"Oh!" Then James kissed Jessie in a way that would make even Brock Jealous of Jessie.

"Thanks," Jessie said. She meant it, but was at a loss for words. Then they came to her. "There's still one thing I want you to do for me."

"What's that?" asked James.

"Marry me."

"I'll go get my gown."


End file.
